1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system of detecting a victim terminal and performing an interference coordination in a multi-cell environment including a heterogeneous cell environment having a small cell and a macro cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with developments in various types of wireless communication technologies and equipments, demands for wireless communications are rapidly increasing. The increasing demand for wireless communications may cause an insufficiency of limited frequency resources. Accordingly, demands to more effectively utilize frequency resources are increasing.
A heterogeneous cell environment denotes an environment in which small cells formed using small base stations within a macro cell are constructed in a form of a self-organizing network. A small cell formed by a small base station may include, for example, a remote radio head (RRH), a relay cell, a pico cell, a femto cell, a home Node B, a home enhanced-Node B (eNB), and the like. In the heterogeneous cell environment, the small base station should consider a macro user in the vicinity of the small base station. The small base station may detect unused resources which are originally allocated to a macro user and may appropriately perform a communication within a range which does not interfere with the resources being used by the macro user, exploiting the unused resources if possible. Accordingly, the small base station may operate in such a manner to enhance a frequency efficiency in the heterogeneous cell environment. The macro user may include, for example, a macro terminal that communicates with a macro base station.
A real-time cooperation between the macro cell and the small cell may not be easy. Accordingly, the small base station may need to sense the macro user without cooperation with the macro cell. Generally, the small base station may be unaware of a signal characteristic of the macro user and thus may sense the macro user using an energy detector. However, when the energy detector is used, a sensing error of the macro user may occur.
Such a sensing error of the macro user may deteriorate a utilization efficiency of resources or cause interference against the macro user.